


We Just Keep On Getting Better

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x12 parallels, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, happiness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Alec raised a questioning eyebrow at Magnus who just smirked and made a come here gesture with his hand.“For old time’s sake?”A laugh startled out of him and Magnus looked up at him through his eyelashes in a silent challenge.-Magnus and Alec at their wedding





	We Just Keep On Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr that asked to write the wedding but Magnus not walking down the aisle and instead waiting for Alec to come get him like last time haha. I loved the prompt so so much and I hope you liked what I came up with

Alec held tight onto his mother’s arm as she led him down the aisle.

He and Magnus had adorned the Institute in gorgeous golds and blues. Flowers and lights were strung artfully over every surface and the wedded union rune drawn into the walls and windows.

The guests were full of Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. All sitting together in harmony. Because of him and Magnus.

Alec couldn’t tame the uninhibited smile on his face even if he tried. He was doing this. He was getting married. For real this time, to a man he loved with every single part of his soul. Alec had never in a million years thought he’d ever get to have this.

His mother kissed his cheek and left him at the altar. Alec still couldn’t wipe away the stupid smile on his face. Jace rolled his eyes at him from where he sat playing the piano and Izzy smiled in amusement at him but Alec didn’t care he was being a sap. He was getting _married_. He had every right to be as stupidly happy as he wanted.

Alec had seen Magnus in almost every state imaginable. Done up to the nines with color in his hair and glitter over his eyes, bare faced and floppy haired lit up by morning sunlight, even with gunk from a potion gone wrong all over him, but nothing prepared him for the sight Magnus was when he walked into the room.

Alec was suddenly transported back in time to Magnus bursting in those same doors on the day that had changed Alec’s life for the better.

They’d barely known each other then. And yet it was the same longing tug that he felt towards the man standing at the end of the aisle.

They knew so much more now, had given each other all of themselves in every way.

Magnus was wearing purple with a streak of gold through his hair to match the gold Alec had painted onto his nails just that morning. He smiled at Alec from across the room and everything else seemed to fall away.

Alec felt his eyes fill with tears on their own accord and he laughed wetly at himself. All Magnus had done was walk into the room and Alec was already a mess.

Alec’s hands itched to touch Magnus, to feel the silk of his shirt under his palms, the warmth of him igniting Alec from the inside out.

But Magnus didn’t move to walk down the aisle. His mother stood at the end of the aisle next to Magnus. She was supposed to walk Magnus down the aisle as well but instead she was watching Alec with something that looked like amusement in her eyes. It was a far cry from the horror she’d had on her face the last time they’d been in this position.

Alec raised a questioning eyebrow at Magnus who just smirked and made a come here gesture with his hand.

“For old time’s sake?”

A laugh startled out of him and Magnus looked up at him through his eyelashes in a silent challenge.

Alec looked around at the room full of guests. Izzy and Max in the front row. Jace at the piano. Madzie, Catarina, and Raphael. The mix of downworlders and shadowhunters alike. Izzy titled her head at him knowingly and Alec grinned. Why the hell not? It was _his_ wedding after all.

“You coming or not Pretty Boy?” Magnus asked, biting his lip and looking so goddamn inviting that Alec couldn’t have resisted if he _tried_.

He turned on the dias and made eye contact with Magnus, the same way he’d done all that time ago.

Last time it had seemed like Magnus had been holding his breath. This time his smile was wide and bright. Giddiness erupted in his chest at the sight.

Alec winked at him before descending the stairs, reveling in the sound of Magnus’ startled laugh.

When he made it to Magnus, he grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in.

The room burst into whoops and applause and Alec laughed into Magnus’ mouth.

It was the same place, the same action as that first wedding, and yet it was so _so_ different. They’d come so far, been through so much, and ended up exactly where they’d started. This time with support and laughter and _joy_ instead of prejudice and fear.

When Alec pulled away, Magnus kept his arms wrapped around his waist and grinned up at him, the lights twinkling brightly in his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure we were supposed to wait till we were pronounced as husbands to kiss,” Alec whispered into the space between them.

Magnus’ smile held forever in it as he pulled Alec back down.

“My dearest Alexander, when have we _ever_ followed the rules?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
